Heaven or Hell
by O.C.B.S
Summary: Angels seen as the embodiment of innocence. Now they are creatures that bring hatred and fear when ever their name is spoken. They started a war, a war we humans plan on finishing.


Summary: Angels were seen as the embodiment of innocence. Now they are creatures that bring hatred and fear when ever their name is spoken. They started a war, a war we humans plan on finishing.

_**Heaven or Hell**_

Angels they used to be things of beauty and pureness. That was until humans found out they were real and not just things of religion. Reports came in from all around the world of beings coming out of they sky, and the sky...never looked more beautiful. It started of subtle at first a small crack between the clouds. Then it exploded into a huge hole with light bright enough to rival the sun.

Of course the humans were captivated by the sight, people ran around screaming about rapture. Then from the sky, angels came coming out in a huge group. People stood mesmerized by their beauty. Until they started diving into crowds slicing through innocent people with swords and wings as sharp as steel.

Since the roads were filled it didn't take long for the deaths to pile up. Soon the military arrived shooting at the flying beast, until only a few remained, but this was only the first wave of many. They kept coming back stronger every time.

The government built bases for the remaining humans could live, hopefully, in peace. This specific one was built in a trench somewhere in Washington. Supposedly where the white house once stood itself. This was where the most important people lived.

There wasn't anything separating them and the open skies but there didn't need to be. It also had the best security. Angels tired to get in but none have made it very far. There were specially made cannons and turrents located on each side of the base.

My names James Hughes, I'm a scientist and I'm currently working in my lab trying to find something that will repel the angels. An loud alarm suddenly rang but nobody paid it any mind.

It happened all the time angels try to get in, an alarm goes of as a precautionary measure, the angels get shot down and we go about our day. Only this time it didn't stop after a few minutes like normal. It went on for much longer.

To our surprise Gabriel ,an archangel who was on our side, appeared on the large screen in the middle if the room. "This is a public service announcement. The turrets on the left side have failed and angels are now in the city please report to you designated bunkers until the problem is solved." With that his face left the screen and we were escorted to our bunker close by.

~Gabriel 's POV~

'Shit' was the only word that came to mind as I flew over head to intercept the incoming angels. According to our security cameras three angels got in, one was an elite. A special angel the best of the best. The other two were lower cast probably just here for a distraction.

Just as I passed over the capital building I was ramed into with incredible force, sending me and whoever hit me to the ground. When I stood I saw it was the elite she had her pitch black wings spread out completely. She let put a growl before pouncing at me. I easily evoded her attack and drew twin blades as she drew hers.

"Their smell is imbedded into your very being. You love these pathetic things don't you?" she asked in a hissing voice. "To bad you won't be around to see them all parish." she cackled before jumping forward. Our swords collided and she pushed me with so much strength that I was surprised she wasn't an archangel herself. She knocked me on my feet with a swift kick to the backs of my knees. I fell and focased all my energy on keeping her swords at bay.

"While that may be true." I said in a strained voice. "Nither will you." I grunted and pushed back with enough force to get her off of me. She stumbled back and I took this time to swing again knocking her swords from her hands.

She backed away and was about to take flight but I couldn't allow that. With one more swing I removed one wing. She growled again and took up a fighting stance.

"Poor girl, he imbedded fighting into your body, your very soul." I said making my way closer to the still growling angel. "You won't give up until you die." I sighed. With a series of kicks and slashes she fell to her back. I straddled her and placed my swords in an x formation. Her head sitting in between. She did nothing, her eyes void of any emotion.

'Did she give up, that's not right.' I thought. "I'm sorry, I truly am." with a quick jerk and the sickening sound of flesh being cut she was gone. The look of surprise on her face. 'She didn't think I'd actually kill her.' I thought getting off the lifeless body.

This was the first one of my kind I personally killed, others have just been released with almost deadly injuries. I walked away from her lifeless body and went to the group of soldiers set to kill the others.

I arrived to the expected scene two dead angels. Their bodies were filled with bullets holes. "Scan the area you never know more could be hiding." I ordered and the soldiers nodded and quickly spread out.

My assumption was correct a few minutes later gun fire was heard. I walked over to the commotion and what I saw surprised me.

A small angel sat huddled in the corner it's wings wrapped tightly around itself. Bullet holes ridded the pure white wings. Blood ozed out covering them in the sitcky warm liquid.

"Stop!" I screamed and the soldiers looked at me. Half of one wing was gone the edges charred. The other was almost completely featherless the wounds more predominate on it.

"Sir it is our job to kill any and all angels sir." one soldier announced and I could see the angel in the corner start shaking even more.

"There is a difference between a good angel and a bad one." I said quietly.

" What do you mean by that sir?" a soldier asked confused.

"It hasn't fallen yet, it's still pure." I said staring at the angel in amazement.

"Sir?" all the soldiers asked.

"I'll explain later we have to treat it first." I said going over to the shivering thing. I scooped up the smaller body which caused it to jump. It stared up at me with wide fearful eyes.

A boy, a young boy with platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes. A pure one, never thought I'd see one after the war started. I realized I'd just been standing there staring at him for a few minutes and he started to shift around in my hands.

I quickly took flight heading over the the science lab where they had better medical supplies. I flew quickly and quietly with the boy in my hands. He was malnourished, he obviously hasn't had anything to eat in over a few months.

I landed infront of the science building just as the all clear was given. Taking him inside I was automatically met with the sound of guns cocking back. Several guards stood around a group of scientists who were all staring at the boy. The boy quickly hid his face in my chest and started murmuring in ancient language.

"Why'd you bring one here." one guard said in a voice filled with hatred.

"He's a pure one, possibly the last one left. Most angels you see are fallen, and most angles who joined Michael fell when they joined him. This is boy in the embodiment of innocence. He couldn't kill even if he wanted to." I finished and the scientist held even more fascination in their gazes.

~James POV~

"Pure one, so he's like the ones you read about?" I asked and Andrew nodded.

"Precisely, now as you can see he requires medical assistance." he said and one of my fellow scientist went to get some supplies. I stepped forward and the small boy curled up in Andrew's chest more.

"Hey it's alright no one here is going to hurt you." I said then looked back at the guards and signaled them to get out. They were of course persistent and left aftekr a few good minutes of arguing from my fellow comrades. The other scientists was back with the supplies and I asked Andrew to set him down on the table. Moving over there he sat the boy down. The boy sat with his legs crossed on the table with his hands clasped in front of him. The bullets didn't seem to go through his wings completely so I had to take a lot out. The ones that did make it through ended up embedded in his arms.

'Poor kid.' I thought before I took out some disinfectant, poured it on a cotton swab and moved it toward a wing. "Now this is gonna stung a little ok?" I said and the boy nodded. I placed the swab on one bullet wound and he flinched. "Sorry." I replied and continued the treatment. By the end of it the wings were disinfected and wrapped in gauze.

"Better?" I asked and he gave a slight nod. I smiled at him and he returned it with a small one of his own. "Good. Now I have to take a look at your arms." I asked and he nodded his head. I followed the same steps and soon his arms were in the same condition. "Ok, that's done, now can I ask you a few questions." He nodded again.

"Ok, what it your name?" I questioned.

"A-Al-Alexander" he stuttered.

"How did the angels get in?" I asked.

"I'm g-good at getting into y-y-your m-military systems I s-hut it d-d-d-down. But I g-got shot in the p-p-process." he said pointing toward the injured wing that was blown in half.

"Poor kid." I said examining his body for any farther injuries. Looking around his neck I saw a black leather coller with metal spikes sticking out of it. Like the one you'd put on a large dog to make it look more intimidating. "What's this?" I asked tugging at it.

"They a-are k-keeping pure ones f-f-for some reason." he said eyeing the floor. "

"There are more pure ones!" Gabriel said suddenly. Alexander flinched at his loud voice.

He gave a quick nod. "T-there are two others, that I k-k-know of." he said his voice just above a whisper.

"The maniac is capturing pure ones, that monster!" Gabriel lost his normally calm disposition. Alexander flinched again this time pulling his knees to his chest.

"Why is it such a monsterous thing?" I asked trying to calm the small boy, who was shaking like a maniac.

"Why?! Because pure ones are quite literally the purest most innocent beings in the world. You see most angels are actually quite perverted and incredibly vugar, but pure ones their the complete opposite. Let's also not leave out their divine beings, not to be sullied in anyway, it's a law literally as old as time!" Gabriel said pacing about the room catching his breath. "So the fact that Michael is kidnapping them is terrible, their probably terrified. I don't even want to know what those fallen angels might be doing to the remaining two."

He finally stopped talking and took a moment to look at Alexander. He was shaking and his knees were pulled tightly to his chest.

"Alexander have they ever done something to you?" he asked quickly. The small boy shook his head.

"No, they didn't feed me but that was it." he said his stuttering stopping as he apparently calmed down at my attempt to make him feel better. I moved my hand to his neck and removed the collar.

"Right," Gabriel said. " bring the boy some food and place him in an appropriate room. He can stay with one of you if you like." he said and I perked up at it.

"He can stay with me." I said and lifted the boy of the table. He started struggling and saying he'd could walk just fine. I reluctantly put him down.

~James room~

"Are you sure this is ok?" Alexander asked and I nodded in response. He was sitting on the queen sized bed rubbing the sheets.

"You should get some sleep you need rest I'll wake you when the foods brought up." I said. He nodded and laid on his stomach to sleep. A few later he sat up and started shifting the pillows around. He laid two under his wings and started pilling more around them.

Soon he was in a cocoon of pillows snoring lightly. After a while later a knock on the door tore me away from my staring. Opening it up I saw one of the lab assistance standing there two trays in hand.

I thanked the assistant, took the trays and closed the door with my foot. Placing the tray down on the bed side table. I woke him up by shaking his shoulders. He let out a small groan, cracking his eyes open he sat up and stretched. After he let out the cutest yawn on the face of the earth before rubbing his eyes of their sleepiness.

"Foods here." I said with a smile, he woke up completely at the word. He stared at the trays and I handed him one. He basically inhaled it and was soon placing the tray back on the bedside table. He sighed contently before settling back down into his pillow cocoon. I smiled and continued to eat. After I was done I decided to get some sleep to and nestled into the bed along side him.


End file.
